Bastard
by Its-Me-Kiwi
Summary: Perseus is the bastard son of Artemis and Orion, Artemis impregnated before Orion's true colors are revealed. Now, centuries later, Percy, is still alive, stuck on Ogygia, Artemis unable to kill him due to their blood relationship. When the first Great Prophecy after World War II is spoken, is Artemis finally willing to bring her son to Camp Half-Blood?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue.

 **Author's Note.**

Hi all. This story idea has come from DDaughterofAthena and CrazyClouds. They own this idea and are helping me with this story. Go check them out, they're awesome people!

Third Person

The goddess of the moon walked through her hunter's camp past the silver tents of her hunters towards the archery range where the first man to be allowed into her heart, Orion, was waiting for her. She brushed a fern out of her way and headed towards her only male friend. They embraced in a short hug, but he clearly wanted much more than that.

They sat and chat, like two friends at a bar and then the man stood up, gesture for the goddess to follow him and walk through the trees and bushes to a small clearing.

He sat down in the middle, and pats the spot next to him, gesturing her to join him. She sat down beside him and he pointed up toward the glistening moon. She looked up and smile from ear to ear.

They gazed at the constellations, Leo, Ursa Major, Canis Major and many others that we could not name.

Out of the blue, he reaches over and grabs the girl snapping her out of her happy expression.

She screamed and yelled and even attempts to bite him, but he held firm.

He slams a pair of bronze handcuffs on her and her silvery aura fades slightly.

She yelled to anyone that would hear her, to save her.

He dragged her by her arm through the leaves on the other side of the clearing, and disappeared into the night, with the girl, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, behind him, in handcuffs.

 **Disclaimer** :

Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, not me, Hello Darkness my old friend...


	2. Chapter 2: Practice make Perfect

Chapter 2: Practice makes Perfect.

Artemis' POV

9 months after the last chapter.

I stumble forward, pain coursing through my body as I hobble towards the medical tent, it is midnight and the moon is giving me strength, well, enough to make it to the bed. I lay down and breath in and out before jerking back up and spewing into a metal bowl on the bedside table. One of my younger hunters run into the tent and looks around until her eyes land on me grunting in pain.

"Milady, what should I do do you want me to," she starts, running around like a headless chicken.

"Emma, I am fine, now please give me my peace and quiet," I murmur, just loud enough for her to hear.

She nods quickly and runs back out of the tent.

"Come on Artemis," I mutter, "You are the Goddess of Childbirth, you will be fine."

Pain rushes through me again as I grunted one more time. Suddenly a head pops out, followed shortly by a body and legs. I clutch the child tight, using my godly abilities to clean it and then I notice something. It is a BOY! Of all things.

"The Fates are cruel ladies," I mutter.

"The child stares up at me and the twig snaps, It has sea green eyes, exactly like that Bastard that raped me.

I scream, louder than anything I have ever heard, the baby looks up at me and starts to cry.

My hunters run in and stand in shock at the base of my bed looking at the baby before them.

"Lady Artemis," my lieutenant, Lauren, asks, "What in Hades is going on."

"My hunters," I say as I start to cry, "Remember how you all asked why Orion had to leave, well it was because he, he, he raped me, my brother and father took him off and he is probably a pile of ash right now, but I had to conceive his child."

"That evil, know-good, dirty Bastard!" growls Lauren.

My hunters, especially my older ones, look at me from around my bed, their faces painted with shock and anger, but the thing that hurts most, is the betrayed looks I am getting. Suddenly, Lauren reaches out and hugs me, whispering comforting words in my ear. Then I hear something that surprises me.

"Milady, can I hold him?" asks Emma, "I used to have a younger brother that I looked after so I know a bit about babies."

I use my powers to summon clothes on him and I nod to Emma and she picks him up and holds him tight, patting his back slowly.

"What shall you name him, Milady?" asks Emma.

I ponder on that before asking, "Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"How about Perseus or Percy for short?" replies Lauren.

"The Destroyer, I like it."

The baby, wait no, Perseus started to cry and Emma immediately knew what was happening.

"Artemis, he's hungry, you will need to, um, breastfeed him," she says.

I bring him up to my breast and he latches on immediately and looks up at me and gives me his sea green, baby eyes, that much to my delight, had started to get a hint of silver.

 **Timeskip ? Years**

Percy's POV

 **(True Age: 2480)**

 **(How old he looks: 11)**

"Do I have to Mum," I moan.

"Perseus, do not moan at me, you will practice your archery until you hit three bullseyes," my Mum snaps at me.

I draw back my bowstring on my silver bow and notch an arrow. I aim carefully and my Mother stares at me, scanning my position for any mistakes.

I let loose and the arrow soars through the air and hits the bullseye.

"Yes, two more to go," I shout.

"Calm down now, Perseus!" she snaps.

"Yes, Mother," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Perseus come here now! I will not accept you misbehaving. I have enough on my plate between finding new hunters and fighting monsters. I don't need you to be a disrespectful little brat. Don't roll your eyes at me, ok,"

I walk slowly towards her, my mind running faster than ever knowing exactly what is going to happen next. She snatches my arm and drags me off to her tent and pushes me into the leather chair. She walks to the other end of the tent and reaches into the drawer and pulls out a deer hide belt that I have seen and felt more than necessary.

"Now Percy, you know I don't like doing this, but when you misbehave I have no choice."

"Lies Mother, you hate me, just because I look like Orion," I shout.

"Don't you dare mention that bastard's name," she hisses at me.

"I will talk about my father, however, I like, thanks Mother," I snap.

"Well then, more scars for you, son," she snaps back.

She grips the belt tightly in her right hand and brings it down on my left arm leaving a long red mark. Then on my right arm, back and stomach, each time more painful than the last. All of them leaving bright red lines that lay across my body.

"Now, Perseus, let us look at some of your other marks, so to speak," Artemis says as she clicks her fingers and my body reveals the horrible scars that are all over me. There is a long scar that stretches down my back on to of my spine and another in an x shape on the back of my neck. There also is a small chunk of my shoulder missing from when my mother stabbed me with a blunt arrow. Artemis has also branded me with a horrific black crescent moon that stretches around the left of my neck that I always rub which drives me, psycho. I stand there silently as she walks around me rubbing my different scars and marks muttering about how much she enjoyed doing that to me with such and such because of such and such.

"Are we done!" I yell.

"Yes, I am going to teach you some tracking skills tomorrow, ok, I hope you are ready for it Perseus. You better not sleep in you lazy _boy,_ I would say have a good sleep, but you don't deserve my kindness! Now, go to bed!"

 **(Time Skip to next day)**

Still Percy's POV

I open my eyes only to come face to face with an angry moon goddess.

"Perseus, get your arse out of bed! You are going to be learning some tracking skills today!" she yells at me.

I clamber out of my bed and sprint out of the silver tent that I am staying in only to step on a pile of leaves and twigs and fall into a three-meter deep pit. I hear the hunters walking through the trees and chuckling at me.

"Look at this stupid male pig, he fell into that obvious trap, he'll never be a good hunter," sneers one of the most man-hating girls in the hunt, Phoebe.

"Get me out of here, Phoebe," I say, trying my hardest to control my anger.

"Actually, Perseus, I believe that you should spend some time down there, you need to relax a bit," she says rolling her eyes and smirking.

I sit down at the bottom of the hole when I hear another voice.

"Percy, Lady Artemis wants you, Hi sisters, where is Percy?" my favorite sister, Emma, says until she notices the hole in front of my tent.

"Sisters, how could you, Percy is our friend," she snaps.

"Emma, you are such a suck-up to that disgusting male, he will betray you like the pig he is," snaps back Phoebe.

I can hear Emma whispering to herself and then the sound of a body falling to the ground and then the hunters going crazy. See, Emma is a daughter of Hypnos so she can put people to sleep.

"Hey, you can't just do that to her," shouted many of the hunters.

"And you shouldn't do that to Percy," shouts Emma.

Emma chucks down a rope for me and I pull myself up.

"Thank you so much, I am really sorry, but I have to go see Mum now," I say.

"Ok, see ya, Percy."

I dash towards where Mum is only to be greeted by Artemis, on her knees, talking to this young girl with onyx eyes.

 **Author's Note.**

Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. Please favorite, follow, review, etc.

P.S I wonder if anyone will guess who the girl is.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl in Town

Chapter 3: The New Girl in Town.

Percy's POV

Congrats to all who guessed who the mystery girl is.

"Mum, I am here," I yell.

"Ah, Zoë, this is my son, Perseus," states my Mother.

"Hi, Zoë."

"Umm, no disrespect, but aren't you a maiden, Lady Artemis?" she asks.

"I was, but Perseus' evil bastard of a man, stole my trust and came upon me in ways I don't want to explain."

"Oh, Lady Artemis, I am so sorry."

"It is ok child, now please enlighten me, who are your parents?" my Mum asks.

"Umm, my Mother is Pleione and my father is, umm, Atlas, I was a Hesperide," she says.

"Ok, Percy our training session is postponed, Zoë, please come with me."

"Can I come too, Mum?" I ask.

"Fine!" she snaps.

We walk towards Artemis' tent and we sit done on the seats, with Artemis sitting behind her desk. She reaches her hand down and I flinch slightly, Artemis notices and smirks while Zoë doesn't seem to notice.

"Ok, Zoe, would you like to join the Hunters of Artemis?" she asks.

"What are the conditions, Lady Artemis?" replies Zoë.

"You will be gifted with excellent ranged capabilities and hunting skills, and possess eternal youth as long as you do not fall in battle. You are also not allowed to have an affair with males."

"Ok, I accept, Milady, what do I have to do now?" Zoë asks.

"All you have to do is say 'I, Zoë, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt, and then I just have to accept your oath," states Artemis

"Ok, I, Zoë, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt," calmly recites Zoë.

"And I, Phoebe Artemis, accepts your oath," replies Artemis.

Suddenly you could see a magical, strong silver aura swirling around Zoë and she suddenly had a white shirt with a silver jacket on top as well as silvery camo pants and black combat boots. She also had a silver bow and celestial bronze hunting knives in a silver sheath on her left and right.

"Wow, I feel so strong and powerful," exclaims Zoë.

"Why don't we take you to the archery range, that is where all the other hunters will be and you can also practice with your bow and knives," I suggest.

We head down to the archery range and Artemis yells out to her hunters.

"Hunters, gather round, we are here to welcome a new member into our ranks, her name is Zoë, Zoë Nightshade and she is a daughter of Pleione and Atlas and one of the Hesperides," announces Artemis.

"Doesn't that mean that she is already immortal?" shouts Emma.

"Good question, I would like to know the answer myself actually Zoe."

Zoë sat down and explained how she was a Hesperide and that she meet Heracles while he was trying to complete one of his labours, and how she gave him Anaklusmos and then he betrayed her.

"Curse that no good hero, I will speak to Lord Zeus about this," curses Artemis.

"No, it's fine Milady Artemis," shyly answers Zoë.

"Now we should get you some training and while we are at it we will train my useless son. Continue with whatever you were doing, but I will need you guys to stay away from the archery range."

The hunters are dismissed and Zoë and I are quick to get our bows out and practice with Artemis guiding us along and she was quick to point out my flaws, and Zoë's strengths.

"Percy, put your left foot in front of your right you idiot!" my Mother yells, "Zoë, you are doing a great job, try using only your thumb and index finger, ok."

I roll my eyes at the biased comment and Zoë seems to notice and she looks at me in shock and disappointment. She notches an arrow and at the last minute, turns towards me and fires it. I duck out of the way and the point slams into a tree behind me.

"Oops, I slipped," she smirks.

I smirk back and notch an arrow and fire it at the target and I hit a bullseye, I aim again at the next target and get another bullseye, and then another. Zoë gulps and tries to beat my shots but fails all three times.

I stare at her and start to clap slowly and she glares at me. And then Artemis notices, sadly. Well, I know what is happening next.

"Perseus, don't be mean to the girls in my hunt, meet me in my tent in half an hour. You can clean up the wolves kennels while you are waiting and I'll be here training Zoë. I notice Zoë looking between Artemis and me quizzically and then she notices the tip of my crescent moon mark on my neck and gasps. Artemis doesn't notice however and she turns Zoë back around and gets her to practice with her bow.

I jog off to the wolves kennels and I do a quick head count, only to find that Frost, Artemis' personal wolf, has gone.

I ran all around calling out her name, "Frost, where are you, come here, girl!" But much to my avail she didn't come I was running through the trees shouting not really noticing where I was going until I slammed into a girl, clad in silver. I stood up quickly drawing my knives when I noticed who it is.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Percy?"

I reached down to help her up and she grasps my hand and pulls and I come tumbling down to land on top of her. We both blush like crazy and then we stand up and mutter apologies to each other.

"Why are you out here Zoë?" I ask.

"Lady Artemis told me that my training is over and to head back to the tents but I got lost, What about you?" she says.

"Oh, umm, Artemis' personal wolf, Frost, has gone missing, so I am trying to find her."

"OK, can I come and help, I can use the tracking skills that MiLady taught me."

That hit a sore point, mum hasn't taught me tracking yet. After a few minutes of explaining what Frost looks like and where he might be Zoë quickly got a lead and ran and I had to sprint to keep up with her.

As we were running I noticed that it started getting warmer and that is when I saw the firepit.

Crowded around a firepit is 10 huge cyclopes that were mumbling to each other.

"Artemis' Hunters... Nearby…."

"Attack…. Dawn…."

"Kill Hunters…. Capture Artemis'..."

Zoë and I stood in the shadow's around the outside of the fire and then I noticed something else, over to the side tied to a tree was Frost. I motioned for her to shush and she backed up into the shadow's and hid.

I tapped Zoë on the shoulder and pointed up at the trees motioning for her to climb up. She clambered up the tree like it is the last thing she will ever do in her life and pulled out her bow. I nodded and she notched an arrow and fired, piercing the body of the Cyclops that was guarding Frost. Quick as a flash Zoë notched another arrow that flies into the ranks of the cyclopes and the eight remaining ones turn and look up and her and grunt. Suddenly four of them reach into the fire a pull out some burning coals and fling them up at the tree. Two go right over while one lands next to Zoë and the other at the base of the tree.

Zoë's eyes fill with panic and she quickly fires another arrow, turning an unfortunate cyclops into gold dust before jumping to another tree.

"Three down, seven to go," I mutter as I sneak over to Frost. I arrive at Frost and I pull out my celestial bronze hunting knives and slice through the rope.

Frost and I approach the cyclopes from behind as they are entertained with Zoë and I slice down three with my knives as Zoë shoots two more leaving two very surprised cyclopes surrounded in gold dust.

"Crap!" one yells as I slice it down reducing him to golden dust.

"Say Hi to your friends for me," I say as the last Cyclops turns to look at me and gets hit by one of Zoë's arrows.

Zoë leaps down and greets me.

"Well, we got Frost back. You are really good with your archery you know," I state.

"Thanks," she replies, blushing madly.

"We better go back to Artemis and return Frost," I say.

"Ok."

Timeskip to back to Artemis.

"Percy, Zoë, I was so worried about you and… What is Frost doing here?" rambles Artemis.

"When I went to the kennels I noticed that Frost was missing and so I went to find her. Along the way, I literally bumped into Zoë and she said that she got lost. She used the tracking skills you taught her and she followed the trail. We then ran into a camp of cyclopes, who were going to attack us, and we killed them. Then we noticed that they had captured Frost so we brought him back," I say as I start taking huge breaths.

"OK. Wow," exclaims Artemis, "But, I still want Percy to meet me at my tent, Zoë, Emma here will show you where you will be staying. Come on Percy, follow me."

Author's Note

Hi guys.

Don't forget to favourite, follow, review, etc.

Hope you liked it.

P.S This was a prewritten chapter. But then the document got deleted so I had to copy and paste from when I send it to DDaughterofAthena so if there is anything missing please tell me and I'll fix it up asap.


	4. Chapter 4: Ogygia or Oguygia?

Chapter 4: Ogygia or Oguygia

 **Authors Note**

Guess whos back…

Back again…

I am back…

Kill your, friend…

Oh right its T rated…

Tell your friend.

Percy's POV

I followed my mother towards her silver tent, my head down, ignoring the smirks and giggles the hunters send my way. She opens the flap for me and I walk in to see a tall guy with blonde hair, and he seems to have an aura of heat cloaking him.

As soon as I walk in he glares at me as if he is hoping that I will disappear if he glares hard enough.

"Lord Apollo," I say bowing in the direction of the Olympian.

"Perseus," he replies after a glare from his older sister, "We have called you here for we are going to be discussing your fate," he says, smiling brightly

"Wait what," I splutter.

"Your fate!

"What he means," my mother starts, glaring at Apollo the whole time, "Is that we are sending you away! Forever!"

"Umm, ok?" I reply.

"Enjoy your life, alone, on an island, in the middle of nowhere!" My Mother smirks before I am swallowed by a silver aura and transported to the realm of Morpheus.

 **Da Beautiful linebreak :)**

I jerk up, after many days of sleep I wake up and whack my head into someone else.

"Can't a woman tend to someone without being nicked in the head!" Screams a caramel haired girl to my left.

"Who are you? What am I doing here… Where is here?" I shout at her, before jumping off the bed a reaching back to grab my bow, only to lean back too far and fall on my butt.

"Oh, my gods. Are you ok? Please, try to calm down!" She says, screaming the last part as an animal.

"Wh- Wh-Who are you?" I say, stuttering ever so slightly.

"I am Calypso, and this place is Ogygia!" She says, proud evident in her voice.

"So you won't turn into a she-demon and eat me?" I question.

Her face shifts into a mortified expression and then I burst.

"Your face, oh, this is amazing!" I shriek, laughing for one of the first times ever.

"You git!" She replies, but her smile gives away her true demeanour.

"Wait, what did you say this place is called?" I ask.

"Ogygia!" She replies.

"You expect me to remember that?" I reply cheekily.

"It's easy you moron, try it." She snaps back.

"Oguygia?"

"No, Ogygia."

"Ogogoga?"

"No!"

"Ogygia?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know, Oguygia sound pretty good!" I smirk.

Then my pillow disappears and then gets flung into my face.

"Stop mocking me! Now come on, if you want dinner I suggest you get up!" She says, grinning at my dazed expression.

"I stand and she helps me to walk, her caramel hair waving in my face, and cinnamon scent coating my nostrils.

We walk past a multitude of plants, flowers of all colours and sizes, an owl hoots in the distance and the cool breeze washes over my face.

We come up to a huge table, covering in a red and white checked tablecloth, small white plates decorated with floral designs sit on the table beside shiny, silver knives and forks.

"How many guests do you get?" I question.

"... None, I have been here alone." She replies, and all of her joy and happiness seems to evaporate into thin air, "But I will tell you why during dinner. Don't act surprised, I knew you would ask that question!"

We sit at the table and Calypso snaps her fingers, and suddenly floating dishes appear, layered in magnificent food, fit for members of a royal family rather than two young immortals.

"So why are you here?" I ask her as I pile food on to my plate.

"Well, my Mother is Pleione and my Father, Atlas," she pauses as I gasp at what she has said before continuing, "I supported my father in the Titanomachy and the Titans lost, and I got punished, luckily for me, Lady Hera took pity and gifted me with my invisible servants."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I say, quietly.

"Well, I told you about me, so it's your turn!"

"Well, my Mother is Artemis, yes, The Maiden, Artemis and… No, No not yet. Sorry." I mumble, as tears spring to my eyes at the thought of my father.

"We all have unpleasant pasts, Perseus. But we must embrace the present and look forward to the future. I don't have anywhere for you to sleep yet. Are you ok with sleeping on the bed in the infirmary?"

"Sure, Goodnight Calypso."

"Goodnight Perseus, may this all work in your favour."

And as I walked into the infirmary and laid down, the message that Calypso delivered replayed over in my head as I drift off into a (hopefully) deep sleep.

 **Dream**

"Hello, Perseus!" Speaks an energetic Apollo.

"Uncle," I reply, smirking until a blunt, golden arrow makes it's way to my thigh and I wince slightly.

"My little sis may not be able to harm you, but I can!" He shouts, grinning like a madman.

 **Calypso's POV**

I hear a loud thunk from the direction of the infirmary and I drop my cutlery and run towards the sound. I burst into the infirmary and see Percy writhing on the ground, screaming out towards someone who isn't there. And then I notice the huge bruises that have been inflicted on his legs and body.

"Get me my medical kit and a bucket of cold water!" I yell to my invisible servants furiously.

Seconds later a bucket filled with water and my medical kit appear at my side, "Dump it on him," I shout to my servants, "Now please, not tomorrow!"

Percy jerks up, as the water starts to soak in and heal his bruises.

"You're a son of Poseidon?" I yell.

 **Author's Note**

 **I just want to say thank you all so much to the people who have read this, and reviewed, favourited and followed, your support means a lot! Especially when we only have 3 chapters and 3,000 views!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Kiwi**


	5. Chapter 5: Family History

Chapter 5: Family History

 **Percy's POV**

"No, I'm not a child of Poseidon," I answer calmly.

"Then why did the water heal your bruises? Unless you are a son of a minor river god?" She replies.

"My...father is a son of Poseidon, that'll be why," I answer, reluctantly.

"Ah, that explains it," she replies. "Now, can you explain why you were writhing around on the floor like someone having a spasm?"

"Uh, is there a way I can avoid this question?" I ask trying to bring a little more sunshine to the gloomy mood that had settled upon us.

"Perseus!"

"Please!" I say, being completely serious this time.

"No!"

"Fine! Apollo visited me in my dreams and told me that my Mother can't hurt me. He then proceeded to shoot me with his golden tipped arrows after explaining that he, however, could harm me," I yell at her as tears, not from pain, but from sadness spring to my sea green, silvery eyes.

Calypso then proceeds to hug me before pulling away and gently smiling, "Lie down so I can check on the bruising," she says, in a commanding but kind tone.

"Thank you. For all your kindness. I don't deserve it!" I say, my voice escalating as I go on.

"Percy, everyone deserves some kindness, it doesn't matter who they are-. What is that black marking on your neck?"

"It's… It's a branding, of a crescent moon."

"A moon? Your Mother! Did she force this upon you?"

"I don't want to talk about it! My Mother is a wicked woman!"

"Percy, I'm sorry, no one should have to go through what you have. But your mother is far away. She won't come for you for a while. Now rest Percy," she murmurs as she lays me back upon the bed. I close my eyes and dream of a family who cares about me.

 **Calypso's POV**

After walking slowly and silently away from Percy's bed I stroll down to the beach and sit down on the warm sand and stare longingly into the horizon. Off to the side, the water stirs, at first randomly then viciously and a tall bearded man clasping a golden trident walks out the now calm water and onto the beach beside me.

"Lord Poseidon," I say bowing uncomfortably from my seated position.

"Calypso, it has been centuries."

"And you have your brother to thank for that," I snap viciously thinking about the smug King of the Gods that resides in his throne room that banished me here.

Poseidon smiles grimly at me before speaking once more, "I have come here to talk to you, about my grandson."

"Perseus?" I respond.

"Yes. His treatment from my niece is not something he deserves. Zeus banned me from seeing him when he resided with the hunters, but now, I can finally see the strong young man my grandson has become. I have no idea how long he will be here, but please look out for him. I beg of you."

A god begging for my help! My expression must speak loudly because Poseidon smiles lightly at me.

"I… I will My Lord," I say softly.

"Thank you, Calypso. Please, give my grandson this," he says as he hands me a blue pendant that seems to carry the sound of the ocean within it, "This pendant will turn into a sword or a bow at will. It will also help boost his control over water."

"I am sure he will love it," I murmur.

Thunder rumbles in the sky and Poseidon glares up at it before glancing back down at me, "I have to go, Zeus is getting cranky. Goodbye Calypso, thank you," he says smiling and he walks three steps away and waves before turning into mist that gets blown away in the wind.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi guys, I am back (finally). Feel free to start throwing rotten tomatoes at me. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I am going through a busy time and I am getting my crap together.**

 **Please note that there is a poll on my profile (it's only visible on a computer/tablet) for how often you want updates for this.**

 **I love receiving reviews so keep them up!**

 **Again, many apologies,**

 **Kiwi**


	6. Chapter 6: A Grandfather's Gift

Chapter 6: A Father's Gift.

 **Percy's POV**

The steady sound of the waves crashing down on the beach wake me up in the late morning. I clamber out of the bed and I brush the sleep from the corners of my eyes. Strolling down the sandy, dirt path towards the centre of the island where the massive dining table is I see Calypso, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Hello, Percy," she calls, attempting to put on a smile to cover up her nerves.

"Hey, Calypso. Something wrong?" I inquire.

"Um, well, last night I received a visit from your grandfather-" she starts.

"Poseidon? What did he say?" I interrupt, desperate for answers about my family.

"Okay," she says, "Lord Poseidon visited last night, and he provided me with a gift to pass on to you."

"I'm listening."

She reaches her tanned hand into her right pocket and extracts a pendant with a blue water droplet on it.

I gaze, in shock, at the item that Calypso has just passed to me. It is as blue as the ocean and seems to radiate power. I am entirely lost for words.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she whispers to me.

I nod in reply.

"Lord Poseidon says it can transform into a sword or a bow at will and will strengthen your control over water."

I slip the necklace around my head, leaving it to rest against my skin. I immediately feel revitalized and refreshed, as if I could take on an army of thousands.

"Wow," I start, "I feel great!"

She grins at me and I smile back. Then, I remember it can turn into a bow or a sword and almost immediately it turns into a brand new, light blue bow equipped with a quiver loaded with blue-tipped arrows. I can't help but think that I look like a Hunter of Artemis that had wallowed in blue paint. And then, suddenly it turns into a two foot long, celestial bronze blade.

"Thank you for passing it on Calypso," I say as I dash around the table and give her a big hug.

"Your welcome, now come let us do our offerings and then we can eat! I really want some bacon right now!"

After a slightly longer than usual offering to the gods, we begin to dig into our breakfast.

"So, Calypso, how have you been?"

"I'm good thanks Percy-,"

"Where the hell is this place!" Yells a voice in the distance.

Calypso and I meet each other's eyes and seem to meet a mutual agreement. We both stand and run down to the beach, where we are greeted by a furious man that looks ready to kill someone. I will my pendant into its bow form and draw an arrow pointing it at the unknown man.

"Who, might you be and what do you want here on this island?" Says Calypso, like a queen questioning her subjects.

"I, am Francis Drake! Captain of the Golden Hind! A servant of Her Majesty, the Queen and I claim this land in the name of Queen Elizabeth the First!"

"I am afraid you cannot do that Francis," replies Calypso, "This is Ogygia, an island that one only comes too once. Now, I'm sure you're exhausted,"

Captain Drake paused before answering, "Yes, I am... But I must do this for the Que..." his voice trailed off as he fell onto the sand, snoring softly.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I, am a sorceress Percy. What do you think?"

"I think that you are a scary lady Calypso."

"Good! Now come on, grab his other arm, we will take him to a bed so he can rest. And for the gods' sake, will you put that bow away!"

As we are dragging the man away I ask a question, "So, what will happen to him?"

"Well," starts Calypso, "He will stay for a while, I'll fall head over heels for him, then he will leave."

"What do you mean?" I say, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, Percy," she says chuckling, "Part of the curse that was placed on me when I was put here makes me fall for any man who washes up on my shores. You, however, are a very different case. Because you were brung here by the gods, you weren't washed up on my shores."

"So, basically, I found a loophole?"

"Yup!"

"So... you like him huh?"

"Shut up!" She says, blushing.

"Uh huh. Ow! You didn't have to hit me," I say, rubbing my arm, where there is now a bright red hand-mark.

"You deserve it!"

"So that means you do like him?" I ask, ducking away as she goes in for another slap.

"Urgh!"

I laugh to myself for the rest of the walk until we reach one of Calypso's huts that have a bed in them. We dump the man on the bed and we retreat out of the room.

"I'm going to head off to practice with this bow and sword. Don't get up to anything naughty with him now," I say, poking my tongue out and ducking off into the forest before she can reply.

After about fifteen minutes looking around, I have found a small clearing in the forest where I set up a few targets. I draw my bow, the sunlight reflecting off my arrow points and I start to shoot. After an hour, I had gotten myself familiar and comfortable using the new bow and then decided to head back for dinner.

Walking towards the centre table I spot Calypso deep in discussion with Francis.

"Hello, Calypso. Francis."

"Hi, Percy! Please, take a seat."

"Thanks. You two haven't been getting up to anything while I was- Ow!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Hullo, my hopefully loyal readers. Thank you all for waiting patiently! The new chapter is now out! Yay! I will try to have another out in a fortnight, but we will have to see.**

 **Anyway, hope you all like this and I don't own PJO, if I did you would not be reading this right now.**

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and review and until next time!**

 **-Kiwi**


End file.
